


Punishment

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [56]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: SO! I threw around the idea that Mulder likes to be spanked and was asked to write it! @there-i-shipped it made the image for this story!





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> "I don't deserve to be loved"  
> and  
> "Bend over."

Mulder paces back and forth in his apartment replaying the events of the day. He drinks as he remembers her telling him about Diana and his words back to her. Mulder believes that he would give anything to be able to go back in time and take back the words he spoke before she stormed out.  
As they’d left Kersh’s office Mulder had tried to talk to Scully but she just brushed him off telling him she needed to be alone to think. They had not talked in the car to El Rico despite his best tries.   
Her backing him up to Kersh had given him hope but her face when they parted made him wonder if she would leave him like she threatened when they fought at the Lone Gunmen’s lair. The way she’d looked at him haunted his thoughts.  
And she’d been right; of course, Diana was a part of the whole conspiracy. He wants to go to her apartment and tell her she was right and beg her to forgive him but he knows she won’t answer the door for him.  
The masochist in him wants to be punished, needs to be punished. An image begins to form in his mind of the two of them back in his basement office. Scully stands in front of him, eyebrow raised, slapping a nameplate reading “Special Agent Dana Scully” in her hand over and over again.  
He looks down and sees himself naked and erect before her fully clothed form.  
“Scully, I’m sorry.” He says to her in a pleading tone.  
Her mouth twists and she points to the desk, “Bend over.”  
His cock jumps and he does what she says.  
“You’ve been very bad Mulder, for that you need to be punished. And if you’re good and don’t cry maybe you’ll get a reward.”  
As fantasy Scully roughly pinches his ass real life Mulder begins to jack off.  
The first slap is with her hand and it smarts right away followed by a rush of pleasure.  
After the fourth slap, he feels her breath on his ear and her hair tickling his bare shoulder.  
“Do you trust me, Mulder?” She asks and bites his earlobe.  
Mulder shivers with pleasure and nods frantically.  
“Do you trust anyone else?”  
He sakes his head just as frantically.  
Her hand slaps his sore ass hard, “What about Diana Fowley? Do you trust her?”  
Mulder keeps shaking his head through another slap.  
“Don’t lie to me Mulder, more lies will just mean more spankings. Do I need to use something more than my hand to make sure this lesson sticks?”  
He gets harder at the thought and nods.  
“Maybe this will help you to remember that I still don’t have a fucking desk.” Scully says and shows him the nameplate before slapping it hard against his ass.  
Mulder gasps from the pain but needs more.  
She hits him with it a few more times before pulling away.  
“Let me look at you, stand up, hands on your head.” She orders and he complies.

Her eyes go right to his erect cock and she smirks at him.  
“Since you’ve been a good boy and haven’t cried I will let you fuck me.”  
Fantasy Scully is suddenly naked from the waist down and is bent over the desk.  
She looks back at him, “You may touch me.”  
He reaches for her as he a knock sounds on the door. Just as he becomes agitated at Skinner breaking into his fantasies, another knock comes and he’s back to reality, alone and drunk and on the edge of orgasm in his dingy apartment.  
He rushes to put himself back in his pants and trips over multiple items, and his own feet, on his way to the door.  
She doesn’t look up from her feet when he opens the door but Mulder is so happy to see her he doesn’t care that she still looks pissed.  
“Scully, I’m so sorry.” He slurs and her head snaps up.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Maybe a little.” Mulder sways a little bit but manages to stay upright to see her roll her eyes.  
She pushes past him and goes straight to his kitchen while he shuts the door. He stumbles along behind her, watching as she begins to brew coffee.  
“I only let her kiss me once Scully, I promise.” He blurts out feeling a need to confess his sins to her, his patron saint.  
She stops her quick actions and stiffens but says nothing.  
“She tried again but I called you, I needed to hear your voice. You were right Scully.”  
The loud clang of a mug hitting the countertop is the only indication that she is listening.  
“I should have listened to you but she-she was the first woman to ever tell me she loved me. I didn’t want to think it was a lie.”  
Her silence starts to grate on him, “You haven’t even told me you love me.”  
He regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth but she whirls around in anger to face him before he can backtrack.  
“Maybe I haven’t said it but I sure as hell have showed it. But here you were willing to just give up on everything. I guess words are more important to you.” She says harshly before turning back to her task.  
“No, no, I don’t care about Diana, Scully. I only care about you. I only want you. I only love you.” Mulder says through tears and hiccups.  
Scully shakes her head sadly and pours the coffee.  
“How come you can only say that under the influence Mulder? Sit down and drink this.”  
He obeys.  
It’s only when they are sitting down that he sees the tears in her eyes. She rolls them back to try to hide it but he knows her too well.  
“I mean it though. Ask me when I’m sober if you don’t believe me. You’re everything Scully. I’m nothing without you. I need you.”  
He tries to reach out to brush her cheek but she pulls away.  
“Mulder I think it’s time I moved on.”  
He stares at her, uncomprehending.  
“Drink your coffee.” She says nodding to his mug.  
He takes a shaky sip and waits for her to tell him that she doesn’t really mean it.  
“I think it’s time for me to move on from the FBI. It’s obvious that things between us have grown… strained. I think it’s best if I move toward a career in medicine.”  
“NO!” Mulder yells and slams his hand down on the table.  
She jumps and stares at him wide-eyed.  
He slides off the chair and crawls to her, taking her hands and holding them to his face.  
“Don’t leave me, Scully. Please don’t leave me.”  
Mulder doesn’t look up for a minute but when he does she is crying openly.  
Her hands cup his face.  
“I don’t want to Mulder. I love you.”  
His heart soars at these words but he can tell that she’s not done.  
“But I told you at the Gunmen’s, I can’t keep this up. I can’t keep… competing.”  
“There was never a competition.” He says honestly covering her hands with his own.  
Scully shakes her head and moves one hand to move soothingly over his hair.  
“Scully, what can I do to convince you?” He begs.  
“It’s not a matter of convincing Mulder…”  
“Then what is it? What will make you stay?”  
She looks at him and smiles softly, continuing to run her fingers gently through his hair.  
“I know I don’t deserve to be loved-“ Mulder begins but she cuts him off.  
“How could you say that? I know you believe it but it’s not true Mulder! You deserve all good things.” The last part of her sentence is soft and punctuated by her thumb lightly caressing his cheek.  
Mulder kisses her then without a second thought and she kisses him right back. Their mouths move together for some time until she pulls away.  
“Mulder…”  
“Just say you’ll stay.” He pleads and kisses her again softly.  
“Is that the only reason you kissed me?”  
Mulder shakes his head, “No, I’ve been wanting to do that for years. But I’m drunk now and had the courage.”  
Scully’s laugh is like a soothing balm to his wounded heart.  
They kiss for a little bit longer before he pulls away and looks at her in all seriousness.  
“What would you say if I asked you to spank me?”  
She laughs again and pulls him back to her lips. He figures there will be plenty of time to ask again.


End file.
